


Birthday Surprise

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Digital Painting, Fanart, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets a surprise for Harry's birthday. Done for Daily_Deviant's 10th Birthday Celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise




End file.
